Our Sweet Rival
by Clara Park
Summary: Terkadang, mafia tidak hanya harus berhati-hati dengan polisi atau FBI. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau kelinci manis yang luar biasa seksi seperti Baekhyun adalah ketua kelompok mafia rivalmu? – Chanyeol. CHANBAEK GENDERSWITCH / GS / EXO OFFICIAL PAIRINGS / Prolog is up, please leave your reviews!


**[ prologue ! ]**

 _Clara Park presents, ' **Our Sweet Rival '**_

* * *

 **Pagi hari, ruang keluarga yang megah dan nyaman pada salah satu penthouse di California.**

"Delivery order atau datang langsung?" Ada enam pria dewasa dengan perawakan luar biasa tampan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku sangat malas meninggalkan base, atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar memindahkan bokongku, kenapa tidak delivery order-"

"Bagus, Jongin, delivery order lalu membiarkan base kita yang ke-10 ini kembali terlacak oleh pihak polisi."

"Ini yang ke-11, aku mengingatkanmu, Jongdae."

"Bahkan lebih banyak dari yang kukira! Ayolah, belajar untuk menyembunyikan identitas lebih baik lagi."

"Suho.. Setidaknya kita sangat baik dalam melarikan diri setelah tertangkap."

"Tapi aku dan Jongin sangat menginginkan pizza dengan mozarella yang masih meleleh dengan binal.. Kris, kau juga menginginkannya, jujur saja."

"Meleleh dengan binal? Sehun kau konyol."

"Aku akan mendatangi Domino's, membeli pizza dan menyumpal mulut rewelmu dengan pizza beserta kardusnya, Sehun."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Chanyeol!"

* * *

 **Pagi hari di waktu yang sama, salah satu penthouse di California.**

"Hmm." Gumaman tersebut lolos dari bibir mungil seorang wanita bertubuh pendek nan montok yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Baekhyun sekitar lima kali agar tidak tertidur dengan skinny jeans."

"Mungkin dia kelelahan karena semalam menggoda bapak-bapak tua bangka, haha!"

"Bapak-bapak itu berdompet tebal, sangat tebal, jangan menghinanya." Luhan dan Tao berakhir cekikikan di kamar bernuansa pastel pink milik Baekhyun. Tugas mereka di pagi hari ini adalah membangunkan Baekhyun, namun sepertinya tidur pulasnya tak dapat diganggu.

"Yixing, Baekhyun tertidur dengan kostum pelacurnya – lagi." Sebuah laporan dari Luhan untuk Yixing, mengundang tawa bagi Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bersantai di sofa ruang keluarga mereka.

"Lucuti saja pakaiannya." Saran tersebut dari Xiumin, yang kembali mengundang wanita-wanita cantik tersebut cekikikan di pagi hari, menertawakan nasib sang pemimpin kelompok.

"Aku akan melakukannya!" Luhan berjalan kembali ke kamar Baekhyun, berniat untuk menjahilinya.

"Aku ikut!" Xiumin mengekori Luhan.

"Baiklah, dimana sang ahli dalam memutilas? Aku butuh sedikit bantuan mengolah daging ayam segar ini."

"Disini!" Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Yixing yang berada di dapur dengan binar menghiasi kedua mata bulatnya. Ia meraih pisau daging lalu mengasahnya dengan tangan ahlinya.

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo senang pagi ini." Tao menyeletuk, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hm. Aku sudah sangat lama tidak menyincang daging manusia, daging ayam tidak buruk sebagai pengobat rindu."

* * *

Untuk sehari-hari, Chanyeol menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tanpa memasang topeng wajah palsu berbahan plastik sebagai penyamaran, sekedar untuk mengunjungi Domino's ia berjalan dengan hoodie hitam dan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantung hoodie miliknya.

"Mm- hoaam." Gadis pendek di sebelahnya dengan rambut cokelat gelap dan poni ala perempuan-perempuan Korea membuatnya teringat oleh negara tempat asalnya. Chanyeol tidak memperhatikan wajahnya dengan baik, ia hanya melirik sekilas ke arah gadis tersebut lalu selebihnya memperhatikan tubuh montok si gadis yang dibalut semacam babydoll tipis. 'Apakah dia baru bangun?' batin Chanyeol.

"Maaf, bisakah aku mendahului antrianmu? Kakakku sedang menggila demi pizza." Si mungil dengan mata sipit – entah karena baru bangun tidur atau memang sipit – dengan seenaknya meminta pada Chanyeol. Dagunya terangkat agar dapat menatap si laki-laki menjulang, lalu kedua matanya terbuka lebar.

"Fuck! Park Fucking Chanyeol!" Umpatan tersebut terdengar tidak tabu di telinga para Californians. Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya sesaat untuk memperhatikan wajah si mungil yang memberi kesan sombong ini.

"Namaku seterkenal itu?" Chanyeol memulai percakapan dengan Bahasa Korea, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau pikir aku membeli pizza sekedar iseng, begitu? Teman-temanku juga menggila untuk pizza. Kau saja yang beralih ke Pizza Hut, gadis manis." Ia menepuk kepala si perempuan, tidak dapat menolak aura manis nan menggoda yang menguar dari gadis tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sangat manis, memamerkan kedua mata kecilnya yang tertutup saat ia tersenyum. "Mm, Tuan Park. Ayo ikut sebentar." Jemari kecilnya melingkar pada lengan kokoh Chanyeol, sedikit menyeret Chanyeol ke arah pojok restoran tersebut.

"Ho, ho. Gadis manis ini cukup nakal." Chanyeol bersiul.

"Berhenti melakukan pengedaran narkoba di wilayah pengedaran kelompokku, kau raksasa tolol."

Chanyeol terdiam dengan mata terkejut memandang si gadis yang mendadak menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

"…Shit. Baek..hyun?"

* * *

"Aku bertemu dengannya di Domino's, berarti dia di sekitar sini!"

"Baekkie, kau terus menggerutu dengan tubuh kecilmu itu sejak masuk."

"Baekkie, dimana pizzaku-"

"DIAM! INI MASALAH DARURAT!"

Baekhyun menendang dinding dengan kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki berwarna pink dengan gambar stroberi. Kelima wanita yang segera berkumpul setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, berusaha mencerna tiap kalimat sang pemimpin kelompok.

"Baiklah. Katakan, Baek. Apa yang terjadi? Pelan-pelan." Yixing berusaha menenangkan, ia menepuk-nepuk bahu sempit Baekhyun.

"Bertemu siapa? Polisi? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah polisi berhasil melacak kita?"

"Bertemu saksi yang akan membantu menggagalkan aksi memeras kita?"

"Oh! Bertemu tua bangka? Sebentar, untuk apa orang sekaya dia turun tangan sendiri dalam mendatangi Domino's? Jangan-jangan kita salah sasaran dan tua bangka itu tidak berdompet tebal, alias tidak dapat diperas?"

"Diamlah, Baekhyun sedang berusaha menjelaskan."

"Aku bertemu dengan ketua – maksudku.. A-aku bertemu dengan mantan kekasihku saat TK."

Hanya Yixing yang curiga, sisanya mempercayainya.

'Aku akan menyusun strategiku sendiri untuk kelompokku.' Baekhyun membatin.

* * *

Chanyeol kembali dengan kantung berisi berkotak-kotak pizza yang tentu saja disambut secara meriah oleh Sehun, Jongin, Kris – atau mungkin semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Thanks bro!" Mereka merebut kantung tersebut, menggotongnya ke ruang keluarga, menyisakan Chanyeol dengan wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Ada apa?" Suho datang menghampirinya, menjadi yang pertama untuk menyadari bahwa sang pemimpin sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apakah kelompok mafia berisi gadis seksi yang bersedia mengancammu cukup mengintimidasi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Guys! Hentikan pengedaran narkotika di California untuk sesaat. Kelompok rival sepertinya sungguh penasaran dengan keahlian kelompok ini."

"Kelompok rival seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Kelompok rival yang diketuai oleh gadis binal bernama samaran Bunny."

* * *

 **Clara Park's bacotan:** _Tinggalin sarannya dong buat prolog ini. Ada yang tertarik sama jalan ceritanya? Haha. Tinggalin review ya guys, I really appreciate it, aku baca semuanya and aku bakal shoutout juga!_

 _Oh ya. Bantu voting juga ya. Karena fanfic ini aku yakin bakal didominasi ChanBaek, tapi side pairing yang utama di samping ChanBaek apa ya? Vote pairingnya ya! Pilihannya HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, ChenMin atau SuLay._


End file.
